Deceased YouTubers
This page is dedicated to people with YouTube accounts who have passed away, leaving behind their channel and videos as a memory. For example, Geriatric1927 was the most subscribed channel on YouTube in August 2006, who died on March 23, 2014 at age 86, after a long battle with an advanced type of cancer. However, some are not as lucky and die at a young age, such as Grimmie, Eddsworld, Yoteslaya and Quxxn. Some other notable deaths are, Monty Oum, Taliajoy18, and Scott "Stoked" Yakiwckuk. They will be missed. Please Note: Channels need to have at least 500 subscribers to be added on the list. If you would like to add a YouTuber to this list, please post a comment with the following form: Channel Link: Subscribers: Cause of Death: Date of Death: Additional Info (Optional): Deceased YouTubers whose channels were terminated This is a list of deceased YouTubers whose YouTube accounts were shut down following their death. After their deaths {| class="article-table sortable" !Person(s) !Details |- |'Geriatric1927' | On the 23rd of March 2014, the day of his death, there was a flood of comments on his last video. The following three days after his death, his subscriber count increased by almost 1,800 subscribers. His views increased by almost 45,000. |- |'Taliajoy18' | Her parents keep her channel alive, as well as announcing events and other important info for Talia's charity. |- |'TheQuxxn' |Her younger sister adapted her channel, currently making videos in her honor, but however, she decided to stop uploading on November 6, 2014. |- |'Monty Oum '''and' Scott Yakiwchuk''' |Their friends both held charities for their families, each raising thousands of dollars to help those close to them in their difficult time. |- |'Yoteslaya' |His death was commented about all over the gaming community, and he gained many subscribers. After a while, some of his friends and his two sons continued the channel. |- |'Eddsworld' |After he died from cancer, his friend Thomas Ridgewell - who is known as TomSka - took over the channel and his animation series, with the quote "Edd may be gone but his world will keep on spinning". The channel now has a full time animator and new voice actor for Edd. |- |'Frank Wolf' |After his death, many fans made videos with his cutest images. People are saying that he killed himself due to being bullied in school. |- |'Alex Vujaçic' |Following the legal declaration of his death in absentia, his channel was transferred to his close friend and Vine user KingFurry. Should Alex be found alive, however, the ownership may be shifted back to him. |- |'Kerry Decker' |After his death, his friend Ray Glasser poses many of posthumously videos for Kerry including his tribute video about him. Many of subscribers are commenting about Kerry's death, saying that he was greatly missed by most of the subscribers that remembers Kerry. |- |'RuebenKee' |After his death, fans made stages in a game he made characters in called M.U.G.E.N and videos to remember him. |- |'NLPMinecraft' |Rumors how NLPMinecraft killed himself spreaded in his last video. Rumors continue to this day NLPMinecraft's friends said it was a sudden event of his life that caused him to commit suicide. |- |'3PAC' |After his death, A load of people make images to tribute Ryan's death. |- |'Cyndago' |After Kyre's death, the remaining two members of Cyndago moved on and started a new channel called 'SuperMega'. The channel has been up since April of 2016. |- |'Pedro Ruiz' |His partner and accidental killer Monalisa Perez pleaded guilty to second-degree manslaughter in December 2017 and was sentenced to six months of imprisonment, broken up in monthly increments with house arrest in between each term. Additionally, she has a lifelong firearms ban and cannot receive financial gain from the incident. Category:History of YouTube Category:Deceased YouTubers Category:YouTubers